1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display panel and a method for detecting electric potential generated by ions between liquid crystal layer and alignment film, and especially to a liquid crystal display panel suitable for low frequency operation and a method for detecting electric potential generated by ions between liquid crystal layer and alignment film.
2. Description of Related Art
With the progressive development of display technology, all the devices are developed following the trend of minimization, thinness, light weight and so on, and the mainstream display devices have evolved from cathode ray tubes to the liquid crystal displays. In particular, the liquid crystal displays can be applied in various fields of daily life, such as a mobile phone, a notebook computer, a camcorder, a camera, a music player, a mobile navigation device, a television and the like, in which a liquid crystal display panel is typically used as their display panels.
A common liquid crystal display panel includes a liquid crystal layer sandwiched between two electrodes, and the tilting of the liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer is controlled by a voltage, to vary the phase characteristics of the passing light, and by the use of polarizers, the light emitted by the backlight module disposed under the liquid crystal panel may pass through the liquid crystal layer or not, thereby achieving the purpose of the display.
When the liquid crystal display panel is operated at a high frequency, the ions of the liquid crystal layer or the alignment film materials have a smaller influence on the display quality of the display panel; however, when it is operated at a low frequency, the electric field caused by the ionic charges will significantly influence the actual electric potential imposed on the liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer, resulting in the problem such as image sticking, flicker, over low voltage retention and so on, which are also important factors for negatively affecting the quality of the liquid crystal display panel.
In view of the above, what is needed in the art is to develop a method for detecting electric potential generated by ions between the liquid crystal layer and the alignment film in the liquid crystal display panel, through which a suitable liquid crystal material and an alignment film material can be selected to manufacture a liquid crystal display panel having a high display quality under a low frequency operation.